Revision
by igirisexual
Summary: Mr. Wang looks over his formula, and tries to realise the errors in the form. He finally realises it's time to go and speak with Mr. Braginsky. He's going to fix things. RoChu, Teacher AU.


"It's time we talked," Yao mumbled, voice quiet. "It's time we talked? No," he muttered, pacing around his office in the staffroom. "We need to talk," he tried, not liking how that one sounded either. He was talking to himself as he strode around his small office, staring at the clock. He'd decided that at three exactly he would go into Ivan's office and wait for him to show up. At last, the seconds all fell into place, and the clock hit three. The automated bells sounded, and Yao took a deep breath before stumbling out of his office and off to Ivan's.

Yao had not expected Ivan to be in there, let alone have company. He wasn't even looking as he opened the door, and he flinched when his eyes locked on the scene inside. Ivan was slumped over on his desk, face hidden in his arms, and Matthew was sitting across from him at the desk, gently petting his shoulder and talking. He finished his sentence in words Yao could not hear, and turned to look up at him. Yao's heart jumped in his chest, and he felt a cold sweat build on his forehead. What could he say? He'd just barged in here! Despite practicing his words over and over, he didn't think he'd ever be ready.

"Do you want me to go?" Matthew said quietly, glancing back down to his friend. "Yao is here to speak to you." Ivan nodded his head a little, and Matthew stood up, walking toward Yao, who was still standing there like a fucking idiot in the doorway. As he passed, the counselor nodded slightly. He honestly hoped Yao was there to fix things. Once Matthew was gone, Yao stepped in and closed the door. He even locked it so he couldn't back out. As much as he was still annoyed and frustrated and upset, this had to be done if things were ever going to get better. He took a deep breath and moved over to Ivan's desk, before sitting down where Matthew had been.

"Hey." It wasn't a starter he'd planned, but the word still left his mouth.

"Hello," Ivan said quietly, sniffling a little and sitting up. Even though Yao only caught a glance before Ivan turned away, he saw that Ivan's eyes were red and puffy, and his upper lip and cheeks were quite damp. He had a wet patch on his sleeve. Yao glanced down, trying to stop his lip quivering. "I'm sorry, I probably look very gross right now," he mumbled, weakly standing up on his shaking legs to try and find his tissues. Yao sighed and got up as well, going to the opposite side of the room to Ivan and then returning, tissues in hand.

"Here," He coughed, nudging the box toward Ivan's side of the desk.

Still looking sickly and red, Ivan returned to the desk, graciously taking the tissues and trying to clean himself up.

"Have you been crying?" Yao said quietly, looking down into his lap. Ivan nodded his head a little.

"I'm just like a little kid, huh?" he mumbled, dabbing furiously at his eyes. "Crying over silly things."

"It's not a silly thing," Yao breathed softly. "I need to talk to you." Ivan paused, slowly lowering the tissues from his face and tossing them in the bin under his desk.

"O-okay."

Yao was silent for a moment, before taking a breath. "Ivan, why did you break up with me?"

"I tried to tell you," he responded softly, meekly. "My parents think homosexuality is a disease," he mumbled. "They told me it was my job or you, or they.. They were going to move here and ruin my life again," he breathed, trying not to become anxious. Yao listened, staring at the desk. "If I lost my job, I wouldn't be able to see you," he said weakly.

"Is that it," Yao mumbled softly. "You could've told me, Ivan," he breathed, standing up and going around Ivan's desk to be on the same side as him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was stupid," Ivan mumbled, weakly looking up at him. "S-sorry, I know you hate me now."

"I don't.. I don't hate you," Yao murmured, sighing softly. "I'm just.. confused, and.. Well, it hurt. I honestly.." he trailed off again, reaching for Ivan's hand. "I thought you were making a joke of me. I've been mocked and made fun of all my life." He scoffed lightly and pulled Ivan up to his feet, before catching him in a tight embrace. Ivan was stunned.

"I.." he mumbled, quickly putting his arms back around Yao. "I'm so sorry," he breathed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Yao mumbled quietly, voice muffled by Ivan's chest. Ivan felt as if all the burdens in his heart had been lifted. Ivan whimpered softly and rested his cheek against the top of Yao's head, sniffling and crying once again.

"Thank you," he spoke softly, fingers digging into the fabric of Yao's shirt.

"Damn it, Ivan, you're going to make me cry," Yao muttered.

They both cried softly together, holding one another tightly to make up for the time they'd wrongly spent apart. "So.." Ivan said quietly, sitting himself down on the small lounge in his office and watching Yao take his place beside him. "You still like me?"

"If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have been so upset still," Yao reminded him, gently punching his arm. "I still like you. That was all just a big misunderstanding, alright?" Ivan breathed a sigh of relief, and curled up with Yao.

"Alright."

"Now! Are we a couple again?" Yao huffed. He wanted to know the formalities before he took a step too far.

"If that's what you want," Ivan smiled faintly.

"I do want that. It may take a bit of time to get back to normal, but yes, I want that."

"Okay then," he smiled dumbly, looking at Yao with not fear or angst, but love returned in his brightening eyes. "Can I kiss you?" Yao nodded, and they both shyly leant close, lips pressing gently against each other. Perhaps things could truly get back to normal.

* * *

"What're you making?" Ivan yawned, watching as Yao returned to his living room and curled up with him. "Smells delicious."

"Sweet and sour chicken," he remarked, slumping against his boyfriend and wheezing quietly. "Don't ask when it'll be ready."

"When will it be ready?" chuckled Ivan, softly.

"When it's ready." Yao scoffed back, poking him. "I think we deserve a little wine." Ivan hummed in agreement, smiling dumbly down at Yao. They were quiet for a while, content just holding one another and resting together. Their silence was interrupted by the sound of the front door being brashly opened.

"I.. should go and see what that was," Ivan mumbled softly, gently parting from Yao and standing up. "I'll be back," he murmured quietly, before toddling out of the room. Yao sighed and pulled out a Capri Sun, simply to pass the time. Ivan was paralyzed when he saw the intruder, and he felt ill all over again. His dad was supposed to have left town by now, yet here he was, standing in front of Ivan and staring at him. "Why're you here?" Ivan managed weakly.

"Inspection," his father announced, pushing past him and going into the next room to look around. Ivan was scared enough already, and he leant against the doorframe so he wouldn't fall. Yao was in there.

Yao was in the next room, merrily sipping his Capri Sun. Upon seeing this man, he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, defensive already.

"Who are you?" he man retorted, glaring. "Wait, wait, you've got that bitchy Asian voice. You're Ivan's ex. Faggot." Yao put down his drink and stood, crossing the room.

"What did you just say?" he grunted, fearing nothing as he grabbed this man by the collar. "Want to repeat that?"

"Faggot," Ivan's father grunted, spitting in Yao's face. "You're the one who gave my son this disease!"

"Dad, don't-" stammered Ivan, quickly moving toward the pair but pausing as he came close, too scared to do anything. "Y-Yao-"

"Disease?!" Yao snarled, pulling the man closer for a moment before shoving him away. "The only disease around here is the fucking fear you put in him! How _dare_ you manipulate this sweet man!" He snapped, diving quickly upon Ivan's father and pressing a knee hard into the man's chest.

"Ivan is my son and I will do what I want!" he growled, struggling in Yao's hold.

"He is not your son," Yao muttered, threatening to move his knee to the man's throat. "But he is my boyfriend, and I.. I am in love with him." He said proudly, watching as Ivan's father stared up at him in disgust. Not great timing for the first 'I love you' between he and Ivan, but it needed to be said eventually.

"Hear that?! We're in love! Fuck off out of Ivan's life, you monster!" Yao barked, punching the man in the face just because he deserved it. "Never come back here!" After breathing heavily and staring, enraged, down at the man for a moment more, he stood up, moving quickly to Ivan and firmly taking his hand. "Get out." He muttered. Ivan's father, looking terrified out of his mind, struggled up to his feet before struggling out of the house. "And don't come back!"

Ivan breathed again, slumping into Yao's arms. "I love you," he mumbled. "I love you. Thank you.."

"I love you too," Yao mumbled, holding Ivan tightly as he trembled. "He won't ever come back. If he does, I'll rip off his balls," he muttered dryly. Ivan sniffled a bit and held onto Yao, his precious boyfriend.

"What balls," Ivan laughed weakly.

"Yeah, exactly."

They settled down again, and had a lovely dinner with red wine to wash it down with. After dining, they retreated to the front porch, where they sat on the swinging loveseat Ivan had on the veranda. "So, you love me?" Yao said out of the blue, resting contently against Ivan and lightly drawing circles on pale skin with one finger.

"Yeah," Ivan said quietly. "It.. It really means a lot to me to be forgiven like this," he breathed. "And you're someone I can see myself being with forever. I wouldn't mind, y'know, if we were together forever." Yao smiled faintly and closed his eyes, resting against Ivan.

"Good." He mumbled. "I wouldn't want to spend my forever with anyone else."

* * *

**read more of this universe at askteacherochu dot tumblr dot com !**


End file.
